


Mine and Yours (KevEdd)

by killerkirby



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Coming of Age, Fluff and Angst, Heartache, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Minor Violence, cartoons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 15:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerkirby/pseuds/killerkirby
Summary: Double Dee has never really cared for Kevin and his antics, that is until he grows these feelings that he has never felt and can't explain. After many encounters with Kevin, he just can't think straight.He fights a battle within himself and possibly others, it's only up to him to choose to overcome those obstacles. Will he? Or will he be unable to prevail?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post this onto AO3 instead of WattPad because I am thinking of starting it up again (since it hasn't been touched in 3 years)!!
> 
> I was originally deceived-the-damned, but switched to Miss-Denise, since I prefer that alias instead uwu

I looked down at my hands, gently pressing them together, and waited anxiously. I couldn't take it, even if I was known to have a lengthy patience for others, I just couldn't. The mid-day heat was agonizing and so was this wait, especially since Kevin had been the one to drag me all the way back to school. Not that I didn't like school or anything, I just had plans set earlier for today. However, those plans weren't anything special, I just had to meet up with Ed and Eddy for one of our daily schemes. Which, of course, I had to plan out.

It's sad though, I've taken a liking for the futile schemes we do. It gives me a sense of being needed by the two. They aren't much but they've been there for me since day one. Yes, Eddy is stubborn and has the tendency to trash my brilliant ideas, but his charismatic attitude makes up for it. Ed is a big ball of joy who always finds a way to warm my heart, even though he has an I.Q. equivalent to a dog's. In the end, they're all I've got and all I've ever needed.

Anyways, I still tried my best to fit Kevin's last minute decisions in with my busy schedule. Although, I didn't have much of a choice. It was either make time or get pummeled by Kevin, there was no other alternative.

I huffed a sigh and clenched onto my bag before raising myself from the rusty campus bench. "Well, this was an inconvenience.", I muttered under my breath. I began to gradually walk away from the abandoned school. That is until I heard a familiar voice calling to me.

_Great, just when I was about to leave, too._

"Hey! Double dweeb!! Wait up!!" He called out to me, using the same nickname he always uses to identify me--making it quite easy to make out the pursuer. Of course, the one and only, Kevin. The boy who has tons of jawbreakers packed inside his garage. The boy who's known for being the neighborhood jock. The boy who is always seen with his perfect bike everywhere he goes.

That boy was directly headed towards me, for a reason I didn't know of. Maybe tutoring? Maybe he was gonna pay me to do an assignment? Or maybe this was just a trap, so he could beat me down for being...well, a 'dork'.

I clenched onto my bag's strap tight and smiled awkwardly. Trying to appear friendly and calm, however my body was tensing up. Kevin then used his feet steadily as a brake so he could successfully stop. Once he had went to a complete halt, I spoke.

"Hello Kevin. Nice to see you alive and well."

_Don't lie to yourself now, Edward._

"Hey d-dork, how long have you been here? D-Did I make you wait long?" He croaked. Well, that was... unusual. I found it weird that Kevin seemed sincerely worried for my well-being, it was a nice gesture but like I said, unusual.

For some reason, he stayed on his bike and leaned onto the handles, not making any impulse to get off of his precious bike. Not surprising though. He never left that thing alone, it was a part of him. Wherever he went, the bike went.

"Only momentarily."

"Good. Now hop on, dork." He demanded.

_Curses my submissive nature._

Me being the person that I am, I did as told. I walked up to Kevin's bike and hovered one leg over it. Planting myself onto the comfortable black leathered cushion. By force of habit, I wrapped my hands around his torso and intertwined my fingers for a strong hold.

This was just like when Ed, Eddy, and I would ride our similar bike. Eddy sat on the handles and Ed pedaled while I would clench onto him, so this situation was nothing new to me. I guess Kevin didn't seem to care, he hadn't made any notion for me to stop grasping onto him. He just stayed facing the road and was silent. So, instead of being intrusive, I kept my lips sealed.

As we made our way down the road, I pressed my cheeks onto his back. His temperature was just right for me. This sense of comfort was so blissful. The mid-day breeze and his warmth made me a bit sleepy, but not sleepy enough to the point were I'd fall off. That would be disastrous. For some unexplained reason, I wanted to stay like this, with him.

_"With him"? Did I really just think that? Oh my, I must be losing my marbles._

_It wouldn't be the first time._

_You are so agonizing._

I lifted my cheek from Kevin's back, flustered. What's gotten into me? Kevin...is well, Kevin! He always treats me so harshly, yet I'm beginning to enjoy his presence? No, I mustn't. This isn't right. I sighed in frustration, that's when I looked up to find out we had stopped.

"Are you gonna let go twerp? Or are you planning on keeping yourself glued to me?" He hissed, making me quickly let go of him. My face became more flushed, I could feel the heat intensify. I whimpered out a 'sorry' and hopped off the bike. Kevin also got off and rolled it over to the garage door, then put it on it's kick-stand. "Dork, come here." With no hesitation I rushed to his side, nearly tripping and having Kevin snicker at my clumsiness. He motioned me to grab the bottom of the garage door.

_Doesn't Kevin know that I am more brains then brawn?_

_Clearly not._

"Kevin, it's unlikely for me to have the capability to-", I was cut off by him chuckling. He looked at me as he prepped his knees to pick it up. "Double Dee, it doesn't hurt to try." He said that in such a positive manner and winked at me. Wait, Kevin...winked...at me? I blushed even more than before.

_Oh dear, I must've lost my marbles._

I looked away so he couldn't see the embarrassment all over my face. I crouched down, grabbing the rusty rim of the garage and tightened my grip as he counted down--obviously signalling when to push up. "3...2...1.", I pushed up with all the built up force in my body.

_Edward, you c-can do this!_

We both grunted and let go as the garage door sprang up, instantly making me bend down to lean on my knees. I tried catching my breath as Kevin surprisingly came up to me to place his tender hands on my back. "Great job, dweeb, I knew you could do it." I shot up as his hand made contact to me, yet it still left lingering tingles. What the? I tried shrugging off the feeling that was running through me, but it wouldn't disappear.

Soon after Kevin went to grab his bike and pulled it inside. I waited and scanned the nicely organized garage. And yes, the oh-so famous jawbreakers were in there. I eyed them down a couple of times, amazed at the numerous amounts of them. When Kevin had finished up and walked towards me, he pressed onto a button that had closed the garage door slowly. Before entering the house, he looked down at me and smiled.

_What was that about?_

_He sure is acting unsual today._

Once we entered his house, a cold breeze lightly brushed upon my skin that had given me goosebumps. He called out to his father, whom I'm guessing wasn't here at the moment. He had shrugged and walked further into the house, me following right behind him. It was shocking, his house was so nice and clean, this was so unexpected of a boy like...him.

As we made our way to his room, I tensed up. I don't even know why I'm here. Or even trusting Kevin at that matter! I tensed up and pressed my hands together, my palms suddenly getting sweaty. I wanted to ask him what we were gonna do, but I couldn't bring myself to ask. Most likely it was for school work. I guess I was worried for nothing, because once we entered his room my eyes caught sight of multiple books stacked with a few pieces of paper scattered across the bed. I sigh of relief escaped my lips, as well as the stress that had built up inside. I walked to his bed and promptly sat on it, waiting for Kevin to say something. He stayed silent and stood right infront of me.

"Y-Yes Kevin?", I nervously spoke. He looked down at me while I looked up at him. He was smiling but his eyes looked angry, so his expressions kept sending me mixed messages. At first, I thought I was in his spot, so I started to scoot but then he grasped my hands. He began to pull them apart and pushed them against the bed. The next thing I knew, his body was hovered over me. I struggled to try and escape but come on, this is Kevin against me, I myself didn't even see it happening. So, I quickly gave in.

_Curses my submissive nature..._

I closed my eyes shut as he leaned in, expecting the expected. Yet all he did was whisper into my ears, "Hey, Double Dee...I-I like you, okay?" My body froze and my heart pounded faster, did my ears deceive me? I sure hope so, because this was very unlikely. This had to be some type of joke. Kevin, liking me?

_Oh dear, I have definitely lost my marbles._


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Hey, Double Dee...I-I like you, okay?"_

His words repeated in my head while I just blankly stared at the ceiling. I didn't know what to say, maybe he was playing with me..? Yes! That has to be it. Kevin is just teasing me again--just in a different fashion this time.

I nervously chuckled out and gave off a cheeky smile. "Okay Kevin, I think that's enough horse play." He clenched onto my wrists tighter and gritted his teeth. "Uh, Kevin?" He looked to the side before I could glance at his expression. I bit onto my bottom lip and squirmed around, I anxiously waited for something to happen. "Kevin, whats-", he shut me out with his yelling, "Double Dee, I'm being serious!" I turned my face to the side while shutting my eyes. I balled my hands into fists and gulped, ready for him to strike. The thing is that, when Kevin gets upset, he has the tendency to punch things. Well, I was right below him, so it was only a matter of time. Instead of a face full of punches he released me and scooted off the bed.

I raised myself up and intertwined my hands, slightly picking at them. What was I supposed to say? Sorry? Thank You? Perhaps I should hug him? I've never been put into these types of situations before. I cleared my throat and spoke hesitantly, "Kevi-" Suddenly I was cut off by Kevin. "Get out!" He pointed to the door, hiding his face from me. His demands made me want to comfort him but sadly, I didn't.

I reached for my bag, which was now on the ground, I guess I had dropped it unknowingly. It probably fell when Kevin had pinned me down onto the bed or when--Wait, this doesn't matter right now. What mattered was the dilemma that I had been thrown into. I couldn't help but see the fact that this was somehow my fault, Kevin was in pain because of me. He was frustrated because my response towards his liking of me.

As I began to exit, Kevin's eyes followed me. I wanted to say something that could help defend my position in this predicament, but the words I thought just wouldn't come out. So, I walked out with my lips sealed. Yes, I left the room but not the house. For some particular reason, my curiousity kicked in, wanting to know what Kevin would do after my dissmissal. I leaned onto the wall outside his room and stayed quiet.

At first, there was pure silence but what came after was the complete opposite. He was kicking things around his room while screaming out curses from his mouth, causing me to flinch everytime he knocked something over. Then, there was a pause but it didn't last too long before he continued punching the objects around him. Kevin wasn't mad, he was furious.

_Oh dear, what have I done?_

I had the biggest urge to walk back into the room and sincerely apologize, but I didn't want him to think I was being intrusive by staying and easedropping. Instead, I slowly walked back to the front of the house and found the home's entrance. As I clenched onto the knob, I huffed a sigh and resented my decision. "I'm sorry, Kevin.", I slightly whispered as I became teary-eyed. Eventually I left, with a wretched feeling that was digging inside me.

 ~

"Hey, Sockhead!! Where have you been?!" Eddy waved his noodle-like arms in the air as I caught up to where the two had been. "Sorry for being late. I had, uhhh...a meeting with an acquaintence." Eddy chuckled and wrapped one of his arms around me, pulling me closer to his side. "Wow, being late? That's so unlike you!" I brushed him off and walked a few feet away to place my school bag onto a nearby boulder, quickly pulling out some blue prints.

I became excited once I began to unravel them, feeling accomplished. I had stayed up pretty late to finish up the last of the needed preperations for today's scheme. As I pinned the blue printings onto the ground, Ed came by. "Hey Double Dee, you sure are smart." I smiled and faced him, "Why thank you Ed, at least someone acknowledges my talents." Ed flashed me a cheeky smile as I patted his head.

Eddy turned to me and grabbed onto my black ski hat, causing me to instinctively switch on my cat-like reflexes and tug it down. "Eddy! Don't do that!" I hissed at him directly, still holding down my hat, which was slightly covering my left eye. My hat was MY hat, not Eddy's. And personally, he should respect that. He released it and collapsed onto the floor due to excessive laughing. "What's so funny, Eddy??" I was starting to get annoyed yet tried my best to contain my anger.

"You are so self-conscious about your hat but Double Dee, Ed and I have seen you without it." I grunted at him and gave him a glare. "Wow Eddy, 'self-concious'? Those tutoring lessons are finally paying off..!", my own witty comment made me snicker while Eddy scowled at the quick response.

"Haha, very funny Sockhead...now get back to work, dork." I smiled and scanned over the blue prints yet again. "Ed, would you be of my assistance?" He nodded quickly and leaned in closer to me, that's when I handed him a small sticky note. "Have Eddy help you find these requirements at the junkyard." He saluted to me formally--like a soldier--and leaped up to grasp onto Eddy's wrist; pulling onto it.

"Okay, Ed...I'll supervise you as you dig through the junkyard once we get there, got it?" I shook my head, he always 'supervises' Ed, which actually meant to sit back and relax as Ed did all the dirty work. He takes advantage of his incompetence _,_ however Ed hadn't seemed to care all these years, so I let it be.

As they left me behind, I sat back and pulled my bag close to me. I rummaged through it and found my labeler then pulled it out. I skimmed my fingers over it. This one was a newer version, my last one was accidently broken by Kevin.

_Kevin.._

That feeling. That wretched feeling, punctured through me again. Leaving me to bob my head downwards and grip onto the labeler tightly.

_Now now Edward, you haven't done anything wrong, so why stress over it?_

I raised my head and tried suppressing my sadness and guilt, putting up a fake smile. As the feeling washed away slowly, I observed my surroundings. Then, the feeling hit me yet again.

_Kevin..?_

The shiny metal of the bike had reflected sunlight to scatter in blotches along with its movements, beaming at me for only a few seconds. Kevin was riding his bike around the neighborhood, obviously around where I had been.

I hadn't called out to him, nor did I make eye contact. I'm not exactly sure if he had spotted me but my eyes were set on him. I was in his peripheral vision, but he didn't care to stop. I carefully watched as he passed me up, feeling even worse than before.

_I'm sorry, Kevin._


	3. Chapter 3

I took one glance at the object within my hand and ultimately chucked it at the boulder I was near. It shattered into pieces. I looked at it and questioned my motive. Everything in my head was going crazy. Kevin was the only thing I seemed to be focused on, which is odd in everyway.

_Why am I so flustered?_

I went to pick up the pieces and on doing so, the last person I expected to see was leaning against the boulder. "Why hello N-Nazz. How are you?" She crouched down near me and smiled. "Great, thanks for asking! Um, hey Double Dee, have you seen Kev anywhere?" I jolted as his name was brought up and I started to nervously chuckle. "Oh heavens no! I-I haven't seen him at all!" 

_Look at you! You're lying to Nazz. She's your friend!_

My fingers were shaking as my mind began to reminisce the memories of Kevin hovering over me. I had became discouraged as Nazz's eyes met mine. She was so pretty. From her natural blonde hair to her plump lips, she was beautiful. I remember when I had this massive crush on her, but sadly her heart was meant for another. Kevin was lucky to have such a girl adore him. The only thing is, I don't think he has noticed the affection she gives him. 

"Uh, Nazz. Why are you looking for Kevin, if you don't mind me asking..?" I continued to pick up the pieces, she also followed along and nitpicked at the scattered remains of the labeler. "Him and I were supposed to met up. We were going to talk about...stuff." I clenched onto the pieces of the labeler that were in my hands.

Were they dating? If so, why did he do what he did? Isn't that classified as cheating? Poor Nazz, she's in love with a fool. My anger was beginning to consume me and my palms were moistening. "Double Dee, has Kevin talked to you lately?" I was shocked by the question, its like she knew something happened. I hesitantly spoke. "Yes-s, I have." She gave me one of her cheeky smiles, which made me blush from ear to ear. She held out her hands and gave me the scrap of the labeler, which I calmly took and stuffed into my bag.

"Hmm. Double Dee, do you wanna hang out?" I was astounded by her sudden offer and choked up. 'Like, r-right now?" She wrapped her hands around my arm nearest to her, "Of course silly!" She snickered and pulled me up, along with herself. "B-But I have to help E-Ed and Edd-" she cut me off abruptly. "You always hang out with your best buds, they'll be okay if I snatch you just for a bit." As she dragged me away, I stayed quiet. Her hands slid away from my scrawny arms and grasped onto my hand firmly.

Her hands were so smooth and warm, I just couldn't break away from her. Was it me, or was it getting increasingly hot? I could not tell whatsoever. Kevin was finally off my mind and all I could focus on was Nazz and her feminine physique. She hadn't been too curvy but she was just right--to me anyways.

Suddenly, from the corner of my eyes, I spotted the last person I wanted to see; Kevin. He sped up and nearly clashed with us. "Kev, what's the big idea! A few more inches and you could've ran us over!", she hissed at him, obviously angered by his actions. He gritted his teeth and looked over to me, ignoring her. He hopped off his bike and tossed it to the ground.

_H-He threw his bike! Oh my, he's definitely furious._

"What are you doing with him Nazz?" She started to get flustered and edged closer to me. "Kev, just mind your own business." She mumbled out. I gulped as her body brush up against mine. Who knew a girl could be so comforting, but admiring her wasn't what was important. I had this feeling that I should protect Nazz, so I accordingly stepped forward.

At that very moment, my body froze. I was too busy calculating all the possibilities of the outcomes of this situation in my head. Most of them ended with Kevin striking me, which was very likely. What if I punched him? Who am I kidding? I'd only injure myself.

I was becoming panicky. What was I even doing? I should be with Ed and Eddy right now. Not involving myself in some senseless drama..!

"Kevin, it would be much appreciated if you left Nazz alone. She is obviously in distress because of you." He bucked up to me and looked deep into my eyes, "If you know what's good for you, back off dork." His tone was intimidating and stern, but I kept my ground surprisingly. "Leave her alone, Kevin." I felt her fingers intertwine with mine, which made me turn red even more. Kevin gazed at her with eyes that showed true betrayal. "Really Nazz? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends." She walked up to him and gave an apologetic look. "I'm sorry Kev, but we both know it wouldn't have worked out."

My heart stopped. Was I the cause of this?

_Oh dear, what have I done!_ _I'm terribly sorry, Kevin!_

She started to turn on her heel and urged me to follow her, which I unhappily did. However, Kevin wasn't to fond of our decision to leave the heated scene. Instead, he yanked at my arm, causing my body to twist to face him. Once I could clearly see his face, he was crying. The look on his face was devastating, as if his heart shattered into millions of pieces before his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kev-", I had suddenly taken a blow to the face. At first, I didn't notice what had just happened, but the quick sting to my right eye helped me realize the misfortune casted upon me.

My vision became fuzzy and everything was going black. I could feel my body swaying back and forth, immediately tilting over and smashing into the ground. The drop made me wince, but I was already to numb to feel anything at all. A sharp pain in my right eye throbbed repeatedly, but it wasn't making me suffer too much.

"Kevin!" I heard a loud shriek come from Nazz before I passed out. From then on, I was consumed by darkness. I was so helpless and no longer was able to defend Nazz.

 _Not that I did much_   _good..._

My mind was so scrambled up. What was even happening? Just the other day, we all minded ourselves and kept our distance. Now, Kevin likes me...and Nazz? Maybe he just couldn't make up his mind? That's probably it.

Don't get me wrong, Kevin is a lovely fellow and is tender-hearted from time to time, but he isn't exactly 'my' type. First off, he's a guy. Wouldn't it make our relationship awkward? Also, Kevin isn't exactly the sweetest guy. I have a load full of memories of the times he has tortured me. I don't like discussing the matter, of course.

However, I feel as if I should take his personal feelings toward me into consideration, even if he just sucker punched me in the face. Poor Kevin, all I do for him is cause trouble and a ruckus. If only the words could come out. If only I could do so much more for him and Nazz.

I'm so useless to everyone around me. I'm no good for others, possibly even myself. In the end, all that was on my mind was the haunting words that were left unsaid.

_I'm sorry, Kevin._


	4. Chapter 4

I shuffled around and snuggled up to the warm blanket that had been wrapped around my body. I snuggled up to the cozy fabric and calmly took small breaths. The silence that lingered was quite pleasant and I couldn't help but soak it up. I loved this. All the privacy I wanted, in my beloved home.

\-----

I quickly sprang up. This wasn't my home. This wasn't even close to what my room looked like! My room was covered in numerous amounts of labels and Jim, my cactus, wasn't here with me to snuggle on to. Why hadn't I noticed sooner..?

_Oh dear, where am I?_

I scooted closer towards the edge of the bed and slid the blankets away from me. God knows how long these covers haven't been washed. Just imagining how long these sheets have been tainted is revolting.

I couldn't see too well, the lights had been switched off. The only bit of light that had been in the room was sunlight shimmering from the side of a window that had a curtain draped over it. I slowly crept up to that window and tugged at the curtains, letting more light illuminate the room. Now, the room was more visible to me and to my surprise, it was neat and tidy. There wasn't much that was bothersome, except a stack of books piled up on a nearby desk, but the disorganization didn't bother me too much.

I scanned the room some more, finding a mirror half covered. I observed it some more, the side that was covered had photos plastered onto it. I was in some of them, which startled me. It wasn't just me on there, Kevin's face had been in some of the photos as well. "Interesting..." I whispered under my breath.

This must be Nazz's room. Kevin had trashed his and I highly doubt he cleaned it up knowing him. For a girl's room, it was simple and not girly whatsoever. I guessed she liked things simple as much as I did. Because of the books piled on the desk, I'm assuming she studies hard and reads a lot of text books. Now that I think about it, Nazz and I have more in common than I presumed. My snooping was cut short by the room's door creaking open. I flinched in fear at the sight of who had walked in.

_Of course, it just had to be Kevin._

"G-Greetings." I wasn't ready nor in the mood for another beating, my eye still throbbed and my head ached. Kevin began to gradually walk up to me, but I hastily backed away. "Double Dee.." His hands reached out to me, I rejected them instantly. He gazed at me with sorrowful eyes, but I stayed alert. I was afraid again, this feeling that I hated to have inside me.

He was the only one, who made me so...fearful. I always underestimate him and actually convince myself he's a sweet fellow. Nevertheless, from all the past experiences you'd think I'd learn not to trust such a person like him. He always teased me constantly and pressured me into things against my own will. Additionally, Kevin always pesters me, it just never ends. No matter how many times I avoid him, he finds ways to get back into my life. Worst of all, he isn't approving of who my friends are. Ed and Eddy are just a bunch of brainless baboons to Kevin, and it angers me to know that he belittles my friends so easily. You don't see me nagging at him about who he hangs out with.

However, I want to be Kevin's friend. I know it sounds idiotic but Kevin never ceases to amaze me. He has these unknown talents that I have yet to see revealed. Kevin has a personality that few can comprehend, and truthfully, I want to be one of the few who understands it.. He can be gentle when he wants to be and open up to others, and I admire that side of him. Kevin keeps me intrigued, just by being himself. 

At this point in my life, I didn't even know who were my real friends were. Most people just use me as their guinea pig, which I don't really notice until later on. Even though I'm a genius and all, I can't wrap my brain around how I feel. It's as if my emotions don't have a say in what I do. I am so selfless that people take advantage of me and their actions pass unnoticed. But Kevin isn't like that. He usually treats me as an equal when he isn't teasing me around. Maybe he isn't such a bad guy as I set him out to be.

_There I go again. Convincing myself he can be trusted._

_Can't he be trusted?_

_Who knows? Kevin can be such a loose cannon sometimes._

_Tell me about it..._

"Kevin, I forgive you." The words just slipped out of my mouth unknowingly. I meant them but I don't think I meant to say them. He gazed at me with sorrowful eyes and then vigorously shook his head. "No! It can't be that easy!", Kevin shouted, "Double Dee, I gave you a black eye. I hurt you." His eyes were reddening as he gave off a baffled look. "Kevin, its okay. My eye isn't even bothering me. I'm fine, nothing to worry about."

He collapsed to his knees and covered his eyes, hiding away the tears. "Kev-" He interrupted me with his yelling, "Double Dee, I'm sorry! I didn't know what to do or even say! I just- I don't know! The one thing that matters deepest to me, was being taken away." He started to ramble on, apologizing over and over.

_Good work, Edward. Now look at what you've done._

So, I guess I was the cause of this. He must've really liked Nazz if he's reacting this way. He was sobbing and it was because of me. He was suffering because of me. I was at fault after all. I destroyed something that could've been something more. He was in pain, because of me.

_I'm sorry, Kevin._

_"I'm sorry, Kevin." Say it, you at least owe it to him._

I knelt down and pulled his hands away from his face, firmly grasping onto them. "I'm sorry, Kev-" I was interrupted by Kevin, yet again. "Double Dee, do you like Nazz?" The question was so random and unexpected, I just didn't know how to react. I gripped his hands tighter and looked into his watery eyes. "I do, but since you obviously have deeper feelings for her. I won't." He lunged forward and pinned me to the ground. "Idiot! What the hell! I don't like Nazz! Yeah, we dated a while back but I like you. Have you already forgotten about earlier? Double Dee, use that head of yours!"

I flushed red instantly. "...but you said that you were losing what matters deepest to you. Isn't that Nazz?" He shouted out of frustration and tightened his latch on me, "You are what matters to me most, damn it!" 

"Oh-h." My brain shut down for some reason. I don't think it could take all 'this' in at once--and that's surprising. Instead, my heart spoke to me. Evaluating on how to react and what to say, but nothing was happening. It actually took me a while to respond.

"Then, why? Why did you punch me? If I matter so much, why?" He let go of my wrists and pulled away from me. "I didn't know what to do. I'm an idiot. I can't accept your forgiveness. I did 'that' to you." Kevin pointed out my swollen eye, which I already knew was there. There wasn't any reason to state the obvious--but I wasn't going to tell him that. "I can't even forgive myself, so why should you forgive me?" As he planted his bottom to the floor, I raised myself up and sat down as well.

"Kevin, everything is fine. No harm done. We all make mistakes. We're only human. Your action was just another case of human error." He slouched down and rubbed his fingers against his forehead. He seemed deep in thought, as if he was battling with himself. 

"How?" I gave him a confused look as he gently spoke, "How can I make it up to you?" I huffed a sigh. Was he that hung up on this? I understand that he is in the wrong here, but I forgave him. I just don't see the issue at all. We all have our slip-ups but Kevin was seriously overreacting about a small wound that would heal up in a few days. "You don't have to compensate for anything, Kevin" He slightly shook his head and looked directly at me. "No, that's not fair to you or me."

_Well, isn't he persistent._

_Tell me something I don't know._

"Kevin, it really is fine." He crawled closer to me and smiled. "Why are so stubborn?" I grunted at him and gave him an agitated look, "Me? Stubborn? Kevin, I'd agree with you, but then we'd both be wrong." He snickered at my witty response. I guess I had lightened the mood now. "And that's why I like you.", his words to me were flattering. Surprisingly though, leaned in and unexpectedly planted a kiss onto my neck.

_Oh dear, not again._

"Kevin, stop-p." My voice was breaking and I couldn't help but fidget around as his lips pecked at my neck. "Why?", he notebly questioned. I pushed him back. "I don't think I can do this. I'm not sure I feel the same way about you." He brushed my hat up and gently kissed my forehead. Kevin spoke somewhat sweetly, "I may be able to change that." He picked himself up and pulled me along with him.

_Now where are we going?_


	5. Chapter 5

“The junkyard?”, I asked in complete disbelief, unsure of why we were here in the first place. I couldn’t see how he was going to convince me into thinking differently about him at a junkyard, of all places! If Kevin knew me well enough, then he’d know I preferably choose not to be here. The only times I do come here is when Ed and Eddy force me into another ridiculous scheme. And when I say by 'force', I legitimately mean it. But I’ll save that story for later…

_Ugh, such filth…_

"Kevin, I'd rather not step one foot into this obscene place.", I cleared my throat, "And besides, it's nearly nightfall. I have to be home soon." In all honesty, I didn't have to be home soon. Not because I had no curfew, but because my parents were never home enough to scold me even in the slightest. Their presence wasn't always something that was around, sadly. 

Another reason I was making lame excuses was so I wouldn't have to continue having to objectify myself to this eyesore before me. Every piece of garbage was disorganized and scattered, which made walking into it a battle on its own. And don't even get me started on the wretched smell it gave off. The stench was so overpowering that the scent of decomposed garbage and rusted steel could soak through any fabric. The smell could stay for a long period of time, even after washing it numerous times! 

_This is absolutely disgusting!_

"Don't be such a spazz.", he hissed at me before quickly swinging his arm around my waist and lifting my lanky body over his broad shoulders. It was all in one swift motion, so I wasn't given a chance to fight back against his hasty actions. "Put me down, this instant!", I turned red in a split second as I looked over the embarrassing situation I was in. "This isn't appropriate..!", I cried out as I covered my eyes and began to kick my legs frantically. I felt my body slipping from his grasp, giving me false hope. It was a bad move in retrospect, because I wish I would've just stayed in his arms.

A fit of laughter filled the air, which of course hadn't been mine since I was utterly sickened at the moment. Kevin repeatedly slapped at his knees, the repetitive motion hinting how undeniably humorous my fall was. "Well, aren't you a gentleman!", I shouted sarcastically, his laughter working my last nerve. I flipped my body to face him directly, he was somewhat looming over me as he continued to laugh and snicker. I just frowned and gagged, the smell finally becoming too much for my keen senses.

"You're such a dork..", he muttered in a teasing manner, "Let me help you-" I swatted him away angrily, I wasn't just fed up with this place, but him as well. "No thank you. You've done enough, Kevin..", I bobbed my head down, "Filthy. Filthy. Filthy." My poor nose couldn't withstand anymore and nor could I, I was dying to leave as soon as possible.

Awkwardly, I managed to get up and quickly brush myself off. Kevin just stood there, watching me distressingly wipe away the unwanted garbage that stuck onto my clothing. "May I help you?", my voice sounded harsh, which was uncharacteristic of me. Kevin grinned oddly, "No, but I can help you." I scorned distressingly, "How so? My shirt is covered in filt-" 

“K-Kevin!”, I gasped abruptly as his body quickly latched onto me. Scrambling against him, we both ended up tumbling to the ground. "My heaven's Kevin! What's gotten into you?!", my voice broke mid-sentence, making me sound like a whiny brat.

I continued to rant on and bicker, but was muted by Kevin's rough hands being pressured up against my lips. Now, all that came out of my mouth were faint muffles and humming. Surprisingly, I wasn't fighting back, not that I had to though--he wasn't pinning me to the ground or anything. "Shhh, someone might hear us.", he suggested as he loomed over me. I halted my senseless mumbling, not for Kevin's sake, but for my own. To be perfectly honest, Kevin's hands weren't exactly the cleanest part of his anatomy. Accordingly, he lowered his hands and scooted away, giving me some room to sit up. Initially I planned on getting up and leaving altogether, but I felt that with him around, exiting the scene wasn't exactly an option I could take.

Once again, I found myself brushing bits and pieces of trash off. Unfortunately, I had various things glued to me that refused to smear away. "This is humiliating!", I whined out, "Why on earth would you bring me to this place particularly?!" He smiled peculiarly and grabbed onto my flimsy arms suspiciously. Within seconds flat, my entire body was forcibly dragged into his lap.

I stiffened up and clenched my jaw, the realization of our positions becoming overwhelming for my weak heart. I could only take so much! However, my legs weren't moving away from him, they were just shaking nervously. Judging by my brain or body making no notion to flee, I openly accepted his presence. My heart beats thumped rapidly and unsteadily, producing more blood to course through my veins than my bodily functions intended on pumping. 

_Oh dear, oh dear. Oh dear, oh dear._

"Relax dork. You sweat the small stuff too much.", nudging at me, he grinned. "Says the one whose hands taste like salt and dirt residue.", I muttered as my eyes looked away from his cheeky smiling. Some part of me couldn't help but admire that bright smile he carelessly wavered around town, even on the not-so-great days. I knew he could visibly see my flushed face, the hot sensation within my cheeks being a dead giveaway. "Anyways, I brought you here because I wanted to be alone with you.", he leaned in to my ear and gently whispered into them, "And only you." 

~


	6. Chapter 6

Usually by now, I'd break away from this cramped up bundle that Kevin was holding me hostage in, though I didn't. Most people around me know that I'm the type of person who likes such a thing called "personal space", but this time I refrained from slipping away from Kevin's grasp onto my scrawny, pale body.

"Well-", I paused and looked around at the dump we both were surrounded by, "You couldn't have picked a better location? I mean, really now!" As I whinned obliviously and squirmed about, Kevin snickered foolishly. I folded my arms across my chest, irritated by Kevin and slightly embarrassed by my own adult-like bickering.

_He clearly isn't listening._

"What did I say awhile ago? Relax Double Dweeb.", Kevin sighed briefly, "But I guess you have a point. This isn't the most romantic place." He clicked his tongue as I nodded in agreement to the sudden realization, aching to leave this abomination. "Well, if you want. We can head back to my place?", Kevin suggested but I was already refusing. I was exhausted and just wanted to decontaminate myself before this stench soaked into my sensitive pores. And going back to his would be a waste to this whole trip here.

_He brought me here to change my mind about him. And it hasn't influenced me in the slightest._

_Oh Eddward, cut him some slack. He's trying._

Exhaling heavily, I invited Kevin to come over to my place. The idea of Kevin hanging around at my home wasn't entirely a bad one, though it was questionable. He scratched at his neck nervously and looked away from me, "But what about your parents? Would they mind?"

I lowered my gaze onto him, now facing the ground --which was covered in dirt and crumbled garbage-- and finally broke away from Kevin. I felt my expression stiffen as my parents were mentioned, a topic I didn't talk lightly of. I scrambled up while pulling Kevin along with me, starting to leave the premises.

"They wouldn't care-", I held onto Kevin's arm tightly, managing to finish my own sentence, "because they're never home." My footsteps became heavier as I grew quiet, leaving Kevin to wonder my sudden mood change. "Did I say something wrong?", he hesitantly asked me, being cautious to approach me in a lively manner.

Bitterly, I responded back, "Kevin I'm not upset with you. I'd rather not discuss anything that involves my parents, please." Kevin fell silent like I had done, probably unsure of what to say or do. I didn't blame him, my behaviour towards him did come off as hostile.

Keeping my cool, I gripped tightly onto Kevin's hand whilst focusing on my main objective: cleansing myself from this horrid smell that lingered on the both of us.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS CONTENT NOT SUITED FOR YOUNGER VIEWERS. PLEASE BE ADVISED.

(Unedited)

His hands were oddly cold and stiff, but I didn't let go of Double Dee's hand. Maybe I did say something that upset him and he's just lying so I wouldn't feel bad. This was the only issue I had with this dork, he is so hard to understand and connect with sometimes. But at the same time, that's why I'm so into him. It makes me curious and anxious to know more about him and his perky personality.

_Why this guy? Why did I fall for this dweeb._

As he lead me to his place, I kept my mouth shut and steadily walked behind Double Dee. It was unusual for him to be acting this way and I don't want to push it, I already screwed up by taking him to the junkyard. I should've known that wasn't the brightest place to come up with, especially since it involved the dork; which I happen to know is a major clean freak.

After a few minutes of walking in pure silence, I spotted our houses close by. Ever since I realized how I felt about Edd, I was grateful that we happened to be neighbors. Whenever I wanted to check on him or just be around him, it would be convenient for me.

_Man, maybe I'm the real dork here!_

If I really think about it, I'm crazy about this nerd and his obsessive lifestyle. I remember when we were younger, I couldn't help but admire his mad skills of organization and intelligence. Though, I mistook it as jealousy and turned that admiration into hatred. Those we're the days that I  made Edd's life miserable, and to this day, I feel as if me being around is the same.

\-----

"Kevin!", Double Dee shook me gently, snapping me out of my chain of thoughts. I dropped my head to look at the little twerp and raised an eyebrow in slight confusion. "I asked if you could please remove your shoes before stepping any further into my home. Don't wanna dirty the floor do you?", he scuffed at me whilst removing his muddy shoes. I chuckled at the expected behaviour, seeing he had returned to his usual self again.

After I removed my sneakers, I awkwardly walked into Double Dee's house and scanned the simplistic living room. It was basic and subtle, his parents must have a completely different taste in furniture than my own. I wanted to check out the whole place, but Edd stopped me in my tracks and pulled me into a long hallway that led to a bathroom. "Before you get the chance to walk freely around, I'm gonna have to request you to shower first.", Edd shut the door behind him and trailed off to somewhere else, leaving me in a bathroom alone.

_Why do I feel slightly disappointed?_

_Maybe you were expecting to get it on in the shower with the dork._

_WAS NOT._

_Of course you weren't._

Disregarding my dirty thoughts, I noticed how everything was labeled-- and I mean  _everything_. From the individual soaps to the shower curtain, a slick, white sticker was glued down tightly onto them. But this was the norm for Double Dee and highly predictable. I'd be a different story if it was useless, but with each thing being listed, it was fairly efficient. I didn't have to scramble and dig through drawers to find what I needed to shower, like I do at my own house.

Briefly, I stretched out my back before slipping out of my rugged clothes, including my sacred red cap. I nabbed onto a nearby towel and wrapped it along my hip and lazily adjusted the water valve. As I let the water heat up, I removed the towel from my hip and carelessly let it drop to the floor.

Once I stepped in, the small droplets of water began to crash along my skin and trailed down along my body, eventually making it into the drain. The warmth of the hot water relaxed my body, causing me to groan and shudder under its soothing contact.

_I wonder if Double Dee has showered in here before.._

_Idiot, this is his house. Of course he's showered in here._

While I stood in the middle of the shower, I popped open a body wash bottle and squirted some into my palm. Closing it back up, I smeared it along my torso and sides. I struggled to get as clean as possible, scratching off any smudges from the junkyard.

Slowly, I became aroused in a matter of minutes. It was insane to believe that I was showering in the same bathroom Edd has showered in, though normally this wouldn't be important to others like it was for me. I found myself leaning against the wall, gliding my hands along my body shamelessly. Before I knew it, my hand was tugging onto my cock repeatedly. My breathing became heavy and imbalanced as my body stiffened from the favorable motion of my hands. My mind clouded up with Double Dee's body and his adorable expressions that I rarely got to see, my vivid imagination soon taking over.

This sensational feeling left me wanting the real thing but even I knew with the rate things between us were going, it was a long shot. However, for now, I'll let my imagination and perverted mind ease me of my sexual desires. Before I could get off, I bite onto my lips, restraining my voice so it wouldn't echo along the bathroom walls. Starring upwards, I let the shower head wash away my bodily fluids into the drain as I shuddered from the finished deed, its after affects still active.

_And now here comes the guilt._

_\-----_


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I never realized how short this chapter was, big oof on my part buds.

After I had exited the shower, a burst of steam followed along with me. I was beginning to walk over to the large mirror that was above the sink and groaned instantly. My physical features were nothing to brag about, but they were weren't bad either. I had stiffened up my back and flexed my arms, appearing buffer than I really was. Truthfully, I wished I was more muscular than what I really was.

Not many people know, but I'm pretty insecure about myself. Yeah it sounds like a girly thing to say, however, it's how I honestly feel. And the toughest thing about being insecure is that it isn't just my body that brings me down, it's also my personality as well.

Most of the time, things like this don't get to me and usually I'm pretty confident about myself. It's only times like this, when I'm all alone, I over evaluate myself and critique every little thing. A lot of people don't know this side of me because I put up this front for others so they won't have to worry about my petty thoughts. Though from time to time, I take it a little too far and then people see me as an egotistical jerk.

_Are you sure you know what that means?_

_Yes! I'm not a complete idiot..._

_You'd be surprised actually._

I flinched as the door was pounded on lightly and suddenly interrupted by a soft voice, "I brought you some extra clothes because yours are being washed at the moment. Could you open the door so I could properly hand them to you?" I took a while to unlock the door, however, I hadn't had the courage to twist the knob and actually open it.

_Just act natural!_

I gradually grasped onto the knob, but before I could even turn the damn thing completely, Double Dee had pushed onto it. After he entered the fogged up bathroom, his facial expression went from neutral to a shocked look within seconds. I quirked an eyebrow as he sent me a series of mixed expressions. As he stiffened up, I looked around me and had barely realized I was still nude.

_So much for acting natural._


	9. Chapter 9

Shakily, I grasped onto the door and hid behind it but still stuck my head out. Double Dee had frozen up but his eyes averted to everything except me, but I could understand why. Nervously, I gapped my mouth open, not knowing what to say or do.

I tried looking him in the eyes even though his weren't focused on me. I began to chuckle nervously as he stood there silently. I scanned him before making any notion to do something. I could tell the dork was feeling as equally awkward. His hands were tightly clenching the spare clothes he had brought me and his eyes kept searching for somewhere to look. I didn't know how to break this awkward atmosphere between the two of us, I just knew it had to end.

"So, uh-", I gulped, "Those are the spare clothes, right?" He nodded and cleared his throat, "Yes Kevin.", and spoke unusually high-pitched.  He stuck his hands out and walked a bit closer to the door before recovering his composure. I carefully took the clothes from him while trying to stay behind the door still, nearly dropping them in the process.

As I set them aside, Double Dee had already made his way back to the direction he originally came from. In a weird sense, I felt more guilty than embarrassed. I mean, I've had my fair share of experiences of seeing other dudes naked but I was so used to it and I never thought anything of it. And judging by his reaction, he's never been as casual as I've been about stuff like this.

_So of course I'd feel guilty, right?_

I mean, I basically took his innocence away. Or at least, that's how I'm seeing this whole situation. I guess there's no real reason to feel bad…  _He's a guy too._

~

Anxiously, I began drying myself off and dressing up. I just wanted to cover up, not wanting to look at myself anymore because now I was more self-conscious about my appearance than before. The way he had reacted made me nitpick at every little detail of my body. Was I too rough looking? Maybe too gritty? Maybe I was  _too much_  for the poor guy.

_You're always too much._

_If only I could deny_ _that._

After finishing up, I scrambled up my things and exited the bathroom. I made my way towards the living room, hoping to find the dork. Unsurprisingly, I couldn't find him so I decided to explore a bit. I was curious about the place. Everywhere I laid my eyes on either had a sticky note or a label placed on it accordingly. Some were simple reminders and others just stated the object.

One that caught my eye was a sticky note on the kitchen counter, it was from his parents. And it made sense to what Edd had said before.

_**Eddward,** _

_**we won't be home** _   
_**for dinner tonight.** _

_**P.S.** _ _**don't** _ _**forget to** _   
_**water Jim like you** _   
_**did last week.** _

_**-Love Mom and Dad** _

The sticky note showed no emotion or concern and for some reason, that bothered me. Was this what Edd was talking about when I mentioned his parents?

_Calm down there, Nancy Drew._

_I'm_ _just trying to understand Edd more, okay?_

I continued to search around the house, wanting to know more. Unsurprisingly, I found an entire shelf filled with trophies and plaques. The odd thing is I had one identical to it at home, but mine were from sports events. These were accomplishments that easily surpassed mine.

_Getting intimidated?_

_Yeah, actually. He must think_ _I'm_ _an idiot or somethin'._

I slowly felt myself getting shaky and nervous. He was so much better than me and here I am, throwing myself at him. He probably thinks of me as a child. Maybe he thinks I'm inferior to him.

_I_ _wouldn't_ _blame him._

Compared to Double Dee, I'm just a loser. I'm a nobody. I'm nothing.

_Nothing worth loving._


	10. Chapter 10

I continued to search the house whilst falling into an internal pit of self-loathing. I kept trying to reassure myself that I was worthy of being admired or even liked. I used to think that I was worthy of many things, but as I began dating Nazz -- my value as a person crippled.

___

Before I took a liking for Double Dee, I had a huge obsession over Nazz. Our relationship was great at first but as time went on, I found myself incapable of loving her. It's not because I fell for Double Dee, but because she would condescend me. She'd make me feel like I couldn't accomplish anything in life. Whether it was with sports or school, she treated me like I was her dog.

After a few months into our relationship, I knew she only was with me for the sake of my reputation. I was undeniably a popular guy among our school, and that's what attracted her most. I was quarterback and she was the cheer squad's captain. We were the perfect couple and we seemed unbreakable.

And when my feelings changed and her true colors began to appear, I couldn't help but try and escape from it. But I guess she had been one-step ahead of me, and went after Double Dee.

Before I realized it, I punched the lights out of Edd and took him to my place. But that punch was on impulse, and the whole imcident made me realize that I haven't changed one bit. Even with these feelings, I am no better than who I was back then.

 _You're truly terrible_.

___

I walked away from the trophies, feeling a little defeated in a way. To distract myself, I kept wandering around the house, hoping to find Double Dee. But in my attempt, I gave up and sat on the couch in the living room.

It was covered in plastic, which was unnatural to me, yet didn't surprise me. Double Dee was a clean-freak and our little trip to the junk yard proved that. In a way, I admire that side of him. To be completely honest, the way he scrambles around when he gets dirty is pretty cute in my opinion.

 _But_ I'd never tell him that..

Uncomfortably, I laid back and waited for the dork to find me, because I wasn't about to continue looking and scare him away again. I already messed up twice today, I refuse to make another mistake. I sat on the couch for about another 10 minutes, eager to see Double Dee. I kept squirming around, wanting to see him and talk with him. Even though I had no idea what we'd talk about, I just wanted him near me. His presence gives me a hopeful feeling that I can't entirely explain..

_Someone's getting anxious._

_Am not!_

I heard a door open from behind me, so unconsciously, I turned my head to see Eddward entering the living room. The very first thing I noticed was his hair wrapped inside of a towel while his ears poked out. That and his face, which was vibrant and welcoming. I directed a smile to him, hoping to see his lovely smile flash back at me, but instead-- a nervous look was given.

I stiffened up as he came into the living room and sat right next to me, both of us just awkwardly waiting for the other to say something. Of course, the first thing that came out of my mouth, was an apology.

"Hey Edd, I'm sorry for today...and in the future. I do some really stupid things from time to time, without really thinking about it.", I said in a low tone, "I'm also sorry for all these years. I've treated you pretty bad and I didn't mean to, it just--sort of happened." My gaze fell to my hands, which were latched together. I was a little impatient at this point, because I wanted a response, even if it was good or bad.

_He's_ _probably_ _gonna_ _run you out of his house, dude. You treated him like shit all these years,_ _I_ _wouldn't_ _be surprised._

_But, Double Dee can be forgiving...right?_

As I slumped into the couch, a soft chuckle filled the room. I looked up to see the an dork all teary-eyed and smiling. I didn't know how to feel, was he making fun of me? Do I have something on my face? What was so funny?

"My word, Kevin. I've never seen you so serious before.", he placed a hand on my arm, "I already forgave you, haven't I?" Double Dee looked straight into my eyes and gave me a cheeky smile, "Kevin, would you like to start over?" I was a little confused by this point, was he laughing at me or trying to comfort me? Either way, I did want to start over and be able to put everything behind us, so without words, I just nodded my head.

Once again, he smiled--but this time his smile was different, it seemed hopeful and gave me a warm feeling inside. "Well-", he stretched out his right hand towards me, "It's a pleasure to make your aquaintance, Kevin. I'm Eddward." I happily, shook his hand and chuckled at his adorableness.

_"Back at you, dude."_


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin gladly shook my hand and I couldn't help but get slightly flustered. This one small gesture seemed to change everything in my opinion. He seemed more confident in himself and his smile turned radiant; not that his smile wasn't already enlightening. He appeared to have a more sincere smile this time. And as I felt myself entranced by this cheesy smile, I slowly pulled him into a hug.

_Oh my goodness, so much contact today.._

Because my physique was somewhat smaller than Kevin's, I sank into his arms. His scent and warmth captured me in such a way, I could feel myself slipping. But my nerves got the best of me obviously and ruined the gracious moment I had with him. In less than a minute of wrapping my lanky arms around him, I retracted myself from his gentle grasp. I'd be an imbecile to deny that I wanted one more hug but by judging by his expressions, embracing him once made him overwhelmingly happy. His stern exterior fell apart and he revealed his softer side that I had seen earlier today.

"Kevin, we've had quite a bizarre day.", I mentioned nervously, "Maybe you should head home and rest? It is a school night and I wouldn't want you getting into trouble with your parents." Kevin chuckled and grabbed onto my moistened hands as he spoke sweetly, "Thanks Double Dee, for always looking out for me. Even when I'm being a total jerk." He released my hands and made his exit to the door, while I followed him appropriately. As he twisted the doorknob, I gently tugged at his shirt. Kevin paused for a moment and turned to face me; somehow, he knew exactly what was on my mind. "Don't worry, I'll see you tomorrow.", he reassured me as I looked up to him shyly.

_How will you treat me tomorrow?_

_Will you go back to being my bully?_

_Maybe you'll actually be my friend in front of our fellow classmates.._

All these questions filled my head as I wondered what tomorrow would bring. I attempted to shake off any doubt I had about Kevin's intentions, but the anticipation of tomorrow's outcome worried me. As I let go of Kevin's shirt, he waved me a goodbye and I sent him a farewell. Thankfully, we live in the same cul-de-sac so I could watch him safely walk home. Once he was inside his home, I closed my front door and sank to the floor.

_Oh dear, oh dear. Kevin please prove my hypothesis wrong.._

\-----

After waking up the next day, preparing for my classes, and fixing myself up some breakfast, I headed towards school. Because my parents are constantly busy, they don't necessarily have the time to drop me off at school. Of course, I don't mind since walking allows me time for myself. And on school days, I never am able to have peace and quiet with Ed and Eddy around. However, their presence is undeniably comforting, so I can't complain entirely.

_Well Eddward, that's a first._

Gradually as I made my way down the sidewalk, I began to mentally prepare myself for the possible chaos I was going to face today. To be truthful, I wouldn't mind all the chaos if it meant that I got to see Kevin. It's odd in my opinion, because I've never really paid so much attention to the jock-like teen until now. I mean, he is quite attractive for his age and has his strengths but now I look at his stature, the way his body fidgets and sways, and every part of his skin that is exposed. If I could pick my favorite part of his anatomy, I would have to say his neck. It's so slender, well-tanned, and even has a few freckles on the sides.

_Oh my goodness, I'm getting overwhelmed.._

Before I had realized it, my thoughts were consumed by Kevin. From his cheeky smile to his radiant personality, my tranquility was broken and he was flooding my mind. I usually don't know what to do in this circumstance due to the fact that I've always had my mind on my studies or future schemes for Eddy. However, this is so unfamiliar and even my type of intellect can't help me respond to such emotions.

As I continued walking to school, I tried calming myself down because I was too excited and I wasn't able to focus. I didn't want myself to slip into the stereotypical teen that fantasizes about their crush and becomes distracted. I have far too many responsibilities and studies to do before I let myself get carried away.

_You act_ _like_ _you_ _aren't_ _already_ _taken by Kevin's charms._

As blood rushed to my cheeks, I spotted my school and frantically entered. While closing the door in a scurry, I accidently bumped into Nazz. Of course, I immediately choked up. Before all the complications from yesterday, Nazz and I were on good terms. Unfortunately, today was a new day. "Oh, greetings Nazz!", I croaked as I shuffled further away from her. I was expecting her to give me a scornful look or act upon yesterday, but she surprised me with a fresh smile.

"Good Morning, Eddward.", she sweetly proclaimed, "Have a lovely day." She turned away and strolled down the hall; she acted as if nothing happened. As I exhaled in relief, she twirled back around and spoke passive-aggressively, "Oh, and Double D...If you see Kevin, tell him to come and find me." Uncomfortably, I nodded to the demand and smiled so that I wouldn't anger her. Although she was presenting a smile, I felt as if she was threatening me with her eyes. Before leaving me in fear, she chuckled in an eerie manner that sent chills down my spine.

_What did_ _she_ _want from Kevin?_   
_My_ _goodness_ _,_ _I'm_ _all riled_ _up_ _again.._


End file.
